Naruto Returns, Knowing Hinata's feelings!
by Death Row's Oblivion
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after 2 and a half years of training with Jaraiya, and knows about Hinata's feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Yaahaaaaaaaaaa I'm HOME!!" yelled the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja on a bright sunny morning. BONK! "OW! HEY THAT HURT ERO-SENSEI!" yelled the same voice. "Well if it hurt then shut up, it's too early to be yelling, you'll wake everyone up" exclaimed a very annoyed Jaraiya. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO YOU OLD PERV!"

Meanwhile a shy dark haired girl was hiding behind a tree near the two that had just arrived, (AKA Naruto and Jaraiya), and wanted to go talk to Naruto but was far too shy._ "C'mon Hinata, just go see him" she thought to herself._ Then when she looked up he had already left.

When Naruto, and Jaraiya left they split up. Jaraiya went to tell Tsunade that they were back. As for Naruto he was going to see all of his friends.

As Naruto was walking down towards Shikamaru's house he saw sand going towards someone with a gourd and red hair, then the sand went into the gourd. "_Hmm, who do I know that has red hair, and has sand in a gourd O yeah, HEY GAARA!"_

Said ninja turned around and simply said "Hi". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HI I'VE BEEN GONE FOR 2 AND A HALF YEARS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HI"! Yelled a slightly ticked off Naruto

"I mean hi as in hi" Gaara said calmly.

"Whatever, well, see you later Gaara"!

So Naruto ran off towards Kiba's house. And once he got there Kiba's mom was there. "Hi Tsume, and Kuromaru!"(For those of you that don't know Kuromaru is Tsume's dog, and Tsume is Kiba's mom)

"Hm, o hi Naruto" said Tsume "Kiba a friend of yours is here."

"Who is it? O Naruto you're finally back!" he shouted

"Where's Akamaru" asked Naruto. "O yeah, C'mon outside Akamaru Naruto's back!"

What Naruto saw next was a HUGE dog that could probably hold 2 people, but also a dog 10 times bigger than the Akamaru from 2 and a half years ago. Not only that, but he jumped on Naruto and started licking his face.

"OMG!!! AKAMARU GOT HUGE!!!!!!" Yelled a surprised Naruto "Yeah he kind of got big, well see you later Naruto" "K bye Kiba"

So Naruto started to walk, just looking for one of his friends. But then his stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry, where is Ichiraku's?" "O there it is!" he exclaimed.

Just then he saw an old friend. "Hi Hinata!" he yelled happily. She turned around (after being scared to death by a sudden loud noise during a silence) and saw her crush. (In this fanfic Hinata has a type of inner self like Sakura does)

"_Go ahead, jump on him, kiss him, unzip his pants and boxers and... _but she cut her perverted side off before she made herself faint _"No, No, No!" she yelled inside of herself "Naruto-kun only likes Sakura... He would never like me!_ She told herself

"Uuuh Hinata hello, Earth to Hinata" "Huh huh o-o h-hi N-N-Naruto-k-kun.

MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Cliff hangar plz review this is my FIRST STORY Tell me if you like it and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

"Uhh Hinata hello, Earth to Hinata" "Huh, huh o-o h-hi N-N-Naruto-k-kun"

"O, finally your back from your daze"

Hinata snapped her attention to him and blushed seeing his face right in front of her face.

"Hinata I wanted to tell you that I kn…….

That was when Hinata's perverted side blocked out all noises and started talking to Hinata. _"C'mon do him, rape him, anything just get his seeds into your..._ And at the same time Naruto's own inner self, or should I say Demon, Were having a chat of their own, after Naruto was done talking to Hinata.

"_Kit, as a demon trapped inside of a kid I have not had sex with a girl for so long. So I want you to jump her, rip off all of her cloths, then fuck her. 'NO' _Naruto protested in his mind back to Kyuubi. _'I cannot do that to Hinata she is to kind and nice and I want to take our relationship slow if she wants to._ Then Kyuubi sent a picture of a naked Hinata with perked boobs, and to top it off, she is all wet.

"AAAAHHH" Naruto yelled, as about 500 gallons of blood shot out of his nose and sent him back, and into the Hokage office.

Of course the Hokage (Tsunade) saw where the blood was coming from and thought Jaraiya got Naruto into "Research" (Jaraiya's Research Looking at naked or bikini wearing girls, in hot springs and/or lakes.), so obviously, she kicked the fuck out of Jaraiya because of this.

**Time Skip**

Later on Naruto woke up in a white room, surrounded by all of his friends.

"YOSH! NARUTO IS FINALLY AWAKE! I KNEW OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND COULD NOT DIE FROM A LITTLE BLOOD LOSE! YOSH!!" (Guess who that was) Lee yelled (Of course).

"LEE, SHUT UP THIS IS A HOSPITAL" yelled Sakura "Also, Lee he _could_ have died, but the doctors and Sakura helped him you idiot, YOUTH HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" Yelled an annoyed Ino.

Then when everybody looked back, Naruto was gone.

**Hyuga Compound**

Naruto ran up to the gate to the Hyuga compound just then he remembered what happened, He had told Hinata that he new about her feelings towards him and he loved her two, but then Kyuubi had to mess it up. He was about to jump over the fence, but he felt a box fall out of nowhere and hit him in the head, so he tumbled onto the ground and picked up the box and read the tag. It said _'Hello Naruto, this is from Pablo Sanches. I just wanted to tell you that if you go in there like you are Hinata's dad will kill you. So here are some cloths, enjoy._

He took the cloths out of the box and yelled "THANKS PABLO SANCHES"

And he quickly changed behind a tree nearby and did the same thing except this time he didn't have to get hit by a box. He sped to the door and kept knocking and knocking, until Neji came and Naruto asked "Is Hinata-Chan here Neji?" Naruto asked. "No she's with Cullen (Some name I found that no one ever uses in America) a new kid that came here." "Where?" Naruto asked. "she's at her teams training ground.

As Naruto was walking he heard "Lightning Spear!!!!" and then he heard a BOOM. So he ran towards the area of the sound, only to find a kid wearing urban camouflage shorts, a black sweatshirt, and a electrical force around his hand, and splinters everywhere.

Then the electrical current stopped and he faced Naruto and said "HI man, hmm, O you must be Naruto, Hinata talks a lot about you." He said. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Well, I am Cullen Zesaigon (Ze sy gon) of the Zesaigon clan. I just came here a few weeks ago.

"Hey Cullen where's Hinata-Chan?" "She's at the lake" Cullen answered with a slight chuckle "Thanks, bye" "Bye" And with that, Naruto left to find Hinata.

Then he finally reached the lake Hinata was at the lake like Cullen said, but what he "forgot" to mention was that she was bathing.

'_Kit, now's your chance, FUCK HER' Kyuubi yelled _But Naruto didn't respond because he was out cold on the ground because of blood loss again.

There you go. Now remember to review. O ya next time someone is gay and sends a message calling me anything I'll KIL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Deja Vu

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, beside Cullen Zesaigon.

-----------------------Chapter 3 A Little bit of Déjà vu

_RECAP_

_Then he finally reached the lake Hinata was at the lake like Cullen said, but what he "forgot" to mention was that she was bathing._

'_Kit, now's your chance, FUCK HER' Kyuubi yelled but Naruto didn't respond because he was out cold on the ground because of blood loss again. _

_END RECAP_

'Thud' Hinata heard, and screamed as she turned around to find out Naruto had seen her naked, and that he collapsed from blood loss again.

'_See, I told you he would like your body' her pervy self said. 'Shut up you stupid slut, bitch or I will kill you.' Hinata yelled 'But... he saw you naked. It's only fair if you get to see him naked too.'_ _'B-But, H-he wouldn't want me t-to t-t-t-t-take his clothing off.' Hinata protested. 'You don't have too, use the Byakugan.'_

'_O-Okay' _so she did the hand seals she needed for her byakugan, and saw, his above average sized penis.

She stared and stared and stared some more until, "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Was heard all throughout Konoha.

**_TIME SKIP.. SKIP...SKIP... SKIP... SKIP_**

Naruto (once again) woke up in the hospital, surrounded by all of his friends.

"Déjà vu" Naruto said.

"YOSH!! I KNEW OUR YOUTHFUL FRIE… "BOOM" Lee got punched in the back of the head by Ino and Sakura. "Shut up LEE" they both yelled.

"Hi guys" Naruto said. "Naruto how can you nearly die from blood-loss twice?" Tenten asked. Naruto blushed and started to laugh sheepishly. "He-he uh well you see I uh…." He trailed of until Cullen said something. "He saw Hinata Naked" Cullen said chuckling.

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!" The girls (as they hit him over the head) yelled. "It's not my fault; Cullen's the one who didn't tell me she was bathing at the lake!" Naruto yelled back.

They all looked at Cullen, then Hinata who was on the other side of the room, then at, "HEY, WHERE'S NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled

**_ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP_**

Naruto walked up to his favorite ramen store, but remembered, HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS WALLET!!

Then he got hit in the head with a big box, and a small box. On the big box it said: _'Naruto you idiot, stop forgetting to get into your normal clothing. If you forgot, YOUR IN YOUR UNDERWEAR WITH A HOSPITAL SHIRT ON, WHICH IS PRETTY REVEILING. So from now on, remember to get dressed._

_PS: The smaller box has your wallet._

_PSS: I put a lot of money in there, and if you spend it all on ramen I'll choke you with your own spinal cord._

_PSSS: These cloths are black with orange stripes here and there._

"THANKS PABLO AGAIN" Naruto yelled to the heavens. So he got change behind a tree (Again) and walked into the ramen shop.

"Hi Ayame, old man Ichiraku" Naruto said. "Hmm o HI NARUTO YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!!" Yelled Teuchi "What would you like to eat?" Ayame asked "15 Bowls of Miso ramen" Naruto answered.

So when his food arrived, he ate it all and went towards a bar to get drunk, and clear his mind. When he walked in he saw Cullen on the stage drunk out of his mind singing the Numa Numa song (Dragosta Din tei). Then Naruto joined in, after he got drunk.

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha  
These are just sounds.

**- Verse 2 -**

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Hello on a cellphone, greetings, it's me, an outlaw,  
I ask you, my love, to accept happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal, and I'm brave or strong,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

**- Chorus 3 (2 times) -**

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.  
Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

**- Verse 4 -**

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

I call you over the phone, to tell you what I feel right now,  
Hello, my love, it's me, your happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal and I'm brave or strong,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

_Chorus 3_

_Chorus 1_

_Chorus 3_

(I made a chart for ya BE HAPPY!!)

When they finished they drank, and drank some more. They were both drunk. Naruto had 11 bottles of sake, and Cullen had 36!!!

Every now and then Cullen would try and grope some random girl's ass or boobs, which would lead to a slap attack.

Then they both had one more drink and then collapsed.

Done with the third chapter, finally.

OK, READ and REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto, but I own Cullen.

-----

RECAP: _When they finished they drank, and drank some more. They were both drunk. Naruto had 11 bottles of sake and Cullen had 36!!!_

_Every now and then Cullen would try and grope some random girl's ass or boobs, which would lead to a slap attack._

_Then they both had one more drink and then collapsed._

_END RECAP_

Naruto woke up the next day with a major headache. "Uhh" he moaned in pain from the sunlight. "where am I?" he asked. "Hey kid" the bartender said "you and your friend got hammered last night."

"Oh" Naruto said. "Hey, where is Cullen?" he asked. "Oh, He's in the bathroom" "what's he doing." "Throwing up, he has a major hangover" "sucks to be him" Naruto said as he walked towards the bathroom. "Hey Cullen hurry up and lets go to your house to get some pills for our hangovers" "O-o k-k" he said as he opened the door.

So, Naruto and Cullen wobbled towards Cullen's house. "Man this hangover sucks" Naruto whispered just to make sure no villagers would attack him. "Yea- o hey there's my house. Naruto looked up to see a huge mansion that said Zesaigon on the front.

Later ON

"Ahhhhh" Naruto sighed happily. "Hangover's gone huh?" Cullen asked. "Yeah I guess so!" Naruto answered. "Hey. Naruto?" Cullen asked. "Yeah Cullen" "On the way here everyone was at the Hokage Monument,,, I think we should see what's going on" "OK" Naruto answered.

So they walked to the monument and saw the Hokage giving a speech.

"OK-OK LISTEN UP!!" Tsunade yelled to the crowd. "NO NINJA ARE TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE FOR A LITTLE WHILE, BECAUSE THE AKATSUKI ARE NEAR BY!!" She yelled. "DISSMISSED!!" While everyone was walking away, Naruto spotted Hinata.

"HINATA!!" he yelled as he ran over and hugged her, then Kyuubi started to talk to Naruto. _'C'mon kit, you got hr in a hug, now reach in her pants and stick your fingers in her vagina. _While at the same time Hinata's pervy self was talking to her. _'Come on Hinata, turn around and tackle him to the ground, take off his pants and underwear along with yours, then stick his penis into your pussy._

They both froze and stayed in the hugging position they were in then they backed up and blushed.

"U-Uhh y-you w-w-want to g-go to the m-movies or something?" Naruto asked. "O-Okay" Meanwhile a certain dog using (CoughDumbassCough) ninja was in the bushes listening to there conversation. "Hinata will be mine" Kiba said "She'll. Be. Mine."

LATER ON

Naruto and Hinata were currently watching Chakra Wars. Also, Kiba was planning to sneak up on Hinata and steal her first kiss. He was close enough to do it but when he was about to tackle her he got punched in the face with a lightning punch, from Cullen. Kiba flew through the wall of the theatre and landed hard outside.

Cullen jumped out after him and then picked him up, used lightning chop to knock him out and jumped away with him pissed as hell for what Kiba was about to do, so he yelled "LIGHTNING CATAPULT!!" and threw Kiba all the way across Konoha.

**MEANWHILE at the movies!**

Naruto and Hinata were leaving because of the giant hole in the wall.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Y-Yeah?" "Umm, you want to go to the bar. (O no Naruto is listening to Kyuubi) "U-umm Kay" _'Good kit now, go to the bar get her hammered, and go to the rooms upstairs in the bar and you know what to do after that._ Kyuubi commanded. 'Ok Ok' Naruto told Kyuubi in his head. "Okay let's go"

**AT THE BAR**

So they enter the bar and got some sake. But, secretly, Naruto got her the strongest drink they had in the bar right now. VODKA MIXED WITH THE STRONGEST DRINKS MIXED IN IT!!! "N- hiccup Naruto w- _hiccup_, _hiccup_ why do I feel so _hiccup_ weird?"

"I Don't know maybe its because we love each other" Naruto said with a smile of love.

She blushed and then her pervy side took over. She jumped on him and started to kiss him passionately, and stroke his member lightly. He picked her up and went up stairs and through her on the bed in one of the rooms. They ripped off each other's clothing and she sucked the hell out of his dick while he licked the fuck out of her pussy. Then they both cummed on each other at the same time. Then Naruto flipped Hinata sideways so Naruto could fuck her in the pussy. Use your imagination for the rest **O**

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto woke up, and felt his dick in something. Also he felt something on him to. He opened one eye and saw a naked Hinata on top of him. "Awesome" he said. "I got laid before Sasgay" Then Hinata started to stir. She opened her eyes and said. "It wasn't a dream" she said. Then they kissed, got out of the bed, got dressed and exited the bar.

**LATER ON**

Kiba was once again stalking Naruto and Hinata. And was also listening to what they were saying. "Hinata that was awesome" Naruto said. "Yeah" Hinata agreed. _'Oh No' _Kiba thought. "Hinata do you think your dad will care about you loosing your virginity?" Naruto asked. Then they heard "GATSUUGA" and then a grey spiraling Kiba attacked Naruto. "GAA!!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the way with Hinata.

"Kiba-san, don't attack Naruto." **"KIBA WHAT!!??"** Kiba asked darkly

"**What happened to KIBA-KUN!!!??? **Kiba yelled again. "Hinata finally realizing what was going on said "Kiba-san, I've never loved you!!" she yelled. "**I Don't care I will make you love ME and only ME!!!!!" **Then he knocked out Naruto with a sleeping dart and, stuffed him in a trash can, then he knocked out Hinata, and took her away.

**LATER ON AGAIN**

Cullen was walking around town when he saw an arm sticking out of a trash can. At first he just stared at it board and stuff until it moved! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as loud as he could. Then everyone else saw the arm and they all screamed.

Then Cullen opened the trash can and saw Naruto just started to stir. "**KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Naruto yelled as he jumped out of the trash can and ran in a random direction. "Naruto" Cullen yelled as he ran after Naruto.

'What did Kiba do' he thought.

**Meanwhile wherever the hell Kiba is**

"Uuh" Hinata groaned as she started to stir. "Where am I?" she said. "Your safe my pretty" some weird voice said" "Wh-who are you?" "Don't you know it's me, (Appears in front of her) Kiba.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry it took so long. I have figured out that I have Anxiety and had to go to a clinic……….

Well let us start the chapter!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto was running in the random direction he ran to after he jumped out of the trash and yelled **KIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**, Cullen was trying to catch him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Cullen yelled. **"I'm going to kill Kiba!!!!!!" **"Why" Cullen asked. Then Naruto stopped. "He kidnapped Hinata". Cullen stared for a little bit. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled so Konoha could hear. Then Naruto bit his thumb so he could summon none other than, Gamabunta! "Kochiyoise (Spelling) no jutsu!" he yelled and slammed his palm into the ground. Then a giant ball of smoke erupted and then Gamabunta appeared.

**Meanwhile with Kiba and Hinata**

"Eww" Hinata said. "C'mon you sucked Naruto's" Kiba responded. "NO, yours is disgusting, Only Naruto-Kun's is good" Then the camera went on them and Hinata was being forced to suck Kiba's…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Home made popsicles!

"C'mon you little bitch" Kiba said. Then a person in a Hockey outfit came in and said "Master Kiba" "What do you want" "We have successfully destroyed the Akatsuki"

"Holy Fuck"! Kiba said, "You did?" he asked surprised. "Yes" the man in the hockey suit answered. Kiba stared wide eyed for a bit until. "BOOM". Naruto and Cullen came through the wall, riding Gamabunta.

Then Naruto jumped off and yelled "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and hundreds of Narutos appeared. Then Cullen jumped off and said "RAIKOU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! (Lightning Clone) " and hundreds of Cullens appeared. All the Narutos formed Rasengans, and all of the Cullens formed Raiyaris (Rai short for lightning in Japanese, and Yari is spear in Japanese). All the clones plummeted towards the ground putting their attacks in front of them, while the real Naruto and Cullen freed Hinata, and got the hell out of there.

"THIS IS NNOT THE LAST YOU HAVE SEEN OF ME!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled as all the attacks destroyed the castle.

**Somewhere Outside the Castle**

"HINATA" Naruto yelled for the hundredth time. Somehow when the castle exploded, Naruto must have dropped her on accident. "Hina" but Naruto's call was interrupted by Cullen shouting "Naruto!!" "She is probably knocked out from the fall, we need Neji!"

So they went off to find Neji.

**At the Hyuga Compound**

Naruto and Cullen ran up to the gate, and then the guards said "Halt". "Let us in, we have to talk to Neji!" Naruto yelled. "No way are we going to let two demons into the compound. "Huh?" Naruto asked confused. "There's only one of me idiots" Naruto said. "I meant you and (points at Cullen) him!" "Wait (turns to Cullen) you have a demon in you too?" he asked confused. "Yeah" Cullen answered. "His name is Hachibi, he is the eight tailed dog"

Then Neji came out and told the guards, "Back own" "But" "Now!!!" Neji cut the guard off. Then Neji said "Come in" So Neji took them to his room and said, "What do you two want". So they explained what happened with Kiba and how Naruto must have dropped Hinata as the castle exploded. Then Neji said **"ONCE I FIND KIBA I AM GOING TO RIP OUT HIS SPINAL CORD, SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS ANDPULL IT THROUGH HIS STOMACH, THEN I WILL TRAIN A ELEPHANT TO ASS RAPE HIM"!** Naruto and Cullen stared for a few seconds and told themselves, '_I am never going to get on Neji's bad side, again.'_ "So Neji will you help us find Hinata"? **"HELL YEAH, IF HAISHI-SAMA FINDS OUT DO YOU KNOW WHOSE GONNA GET ATTACKED, MINE!!!!!" **And with that they all ran to the area of the castle.

Once they got there Neji yelled "Byakugan!" He searched and searched until he finally found something. He found Akamaru screwing Pakkun. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!" Neji yelled. "What?" Naruto and Cullen said. "AKAMARU AND PAKKUN ARE SCREWING EACHOTHER!!!!!!" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" They all ran and then they fell of the random cliff they were on. They stayed in a cartoonical (My new word) freeze in mid air for a few minutes, and then they fell into the woods below.

**In The Woods They Fell Into**

The first to wake up was Naruto. He felt something poking him, something sharp. Then it poked once more and he said "Hey!!!" "Who in the hell is poking me" Then he saw an adult with the same color hair, only longer, and his whisker marks were slightly faded. "Who are you?" Naruto asked the man. "I am you" he answered. "I am your future self; I am here to tell you that you get aids, by having sex with Hinata." "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in agony. "Just kidding" Cullen said transforming into himself again. "Don't do that!"

They started looking for Hinata and found her on the ground. So Naruto picked her up bridal style and they traveled back to Konoha, and decided to celebrate at the bar.

**At The Bar**

Naruto decided to have 15 vodkas, while Cullen had a drinking contest with Tsunade, and he actually tied!! Then Naruto and Cullen jumped on stage and started singing "I'm a Rover" by "Great Big Sea"

Though the night be dark as dungeon, not a star to be seen above  
I will be guided without a stumble, into the arms of me only love.  
I went up to her bedroom window, kneeling gently upon a stone  
I rapped on her bedroom window "My darling dear, do you lie alone"?

I'm a rover , seldom sober  
I'm a rover of high degree  
Ans when I'm drinking, I'm always thinking  
How to gain my love's company.

She raised her head up from her feather pillow, raised her arms up around her breast,  
Saying "Who's at me bedroom window, disturbing me at me long night's rest?  
"It's only me, your own true lover, open the door and please let me in.  
For I have come on a long night's journey. I am near drenched to the skin".

I'm a rover , seldom sober  
I'm a rover of high degree  
Ans when I'm drinking, I'm always thinking  
How to gain my love's company.

She opened the door with the greatest pleasure, opened the door and she let me in  
We both shook hands and embraced each other. 'Til the morning we lay as one.  
"Well now me love, I must go and leave you, though the mountains be high above  
Well, I will climb them with greater pleasure that I have been with me only love".

I'm a rover , seldom sober  
I'm a rover of high degree  
Ans when I'm drinking, I'm always thinking  
How to gain my love's company.

I'm a rover , seldom sober  
I'm a rover of high degree  
Ans when I'm drinking, I'm always thinking  
How to gain my love's company.

Then they fell of stage and started to dance with their dates, Ino was dancing with Cullen (Yeah they are together), Naruto was dancing with Hinata, Shikamaru's was Dancing with Temari, Neji with Tenten, and Chouji with a 6ft sandwich. The party died down and most people went home.

**Some Random Place**

"Hahahahahahahaha" laughed someone maniacally. "Soon, Naruto, soon Hinata will be mine!!!" "All mine!!!" "Or my name isn't Kiba Inuzuka!!"

**Back In Konoha**

"Uugh" Naruto groaned as he woke up with the worst hangover. "You and your friends passed out, again" the bartender said with a sweat drop. Naruto raised his head to find Ino, Cullen and Hinata passed out two. Naruto got up, picked up all of his friends, and carried them to Cullen's house.

**Cullen's House**

Naruto opened the door and dropped everyone on the ground. 'Oops' Naruto thought in his mind. 'Wait a second' he thought 'KYUUBI!!??' He yelled in his mind. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!???????????' Kyuubi yelled angrily. 'Why haven't you been talking to me lately?' 'Because, I had nothing to say, and I was asleep' 'o'. So he walked through Cullen's house looking for a bathroom. He walked up the stairs all the way to the top. 'Okay, I'm going to start at the top and check every floor' he concluded in his mind.

He opened one door on the top floor and it was a guest room (He could tell because it had a sign. So he continued to check the top floor and found nothing. Then he went down the stairs, but when he opened the door to the next floor down he found himself falling out a window. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled as he continued to fall. Then someone or something caught him. He looked at whatever caught him and it was sand. "Gaara?" "Where are you?" Then Gaara came out of some nearby woods. Gaara looked at Naruto as he landed on the ground. Then Gaara gave a smile bigger than any of Naruto's and said "YOSH!!!" "Naruto get ready for a youthful day" Naruto stared at him as if he was Peewee Herman. "G-G-G-Gaara???!!!" "YOSH I am not Gaara I am Rock Lee!" "No, you're Gaara." "Hmm?" "Oh Naruto you are probably feeling the affects of Vodka, it is me Rock Lee." "Oh, okay" Then Naruto passed out and Rock Lee brought him back into the house to rest.

**Back In Cullen's House**

Lee walked into Cullen's house with Naruto over his shoulder. "Hey guys" Cullen said. "Naruto needs aspirin." "Okay" so Cullen went upstairs to his hospital-like area and got

Some aspirin and gave it to Naruto. Then, after Naruto felt better, he went home but not before he walked Hinata home.

**Hyuga Compound**

They walked up to the front gate, kissed and went to their homes. 'Hey Kyuubi?' 'What!!??' 'Do you like me, as a friend?' 'Sure why not' 'good'. So Naruto walked home ate some ramen and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Victory, Rock, and Crazy Crap

Hey guys, sorry I took so long, my dogs died and I got depressed again...

On with the chapter.

SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**RECAP**_

_**Back In Konoha**_

"_Uugh" Naruto groaned as he woke up with the worst hangover. "You and your friends passed out, again" the bartender said with a sweat drop. Naruto raised his head to find Ino, Cullen and Hinata passed out two. Naruto got up, picked up all of his friends, and carried them to Cullen's house._

_**Cullen's House**_

_Naruto opened the door and dropped everyone on the ground. 'Oops' Naruto thought in his mind. 'Wait a second' he thought 'KYUUBI!!??' He yelled in his mind. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!???????????' Kyuubi yelled angrily. 'Why haven't you been talking to me lately?' 'Because, I had nothing to say, and I was asleep' 'o'. So he walked through Cullen's house looking for a bathroom. He walked up the stairs all the way to the top. 'Okay, I'm going to start at the top and check every floor' he concluded in his mind._

_He opened one door on the top floor and it was a guest room (He could tell because it had a sign. So he continued to check the top floor and found nothing. Then he went down the stairs, but when he opened the door to the next floor down he found himself falling out a window. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled as he continued to fall. Then someone or something caught him. He looked at whatever caught him and it was sand. "Gaara?" "Where are you?" Then Gaara came out of some nearby woods. Gaara looked at Naruto as he landed on the ground. Then Gaara gave a smile bigger than any of Naruto's and said "YOSH!!!" "Naruto get ready for a youthful day" Naruto stared at him as if he was Peewee Herman. "G-G-G-Gaara???!!!" "YOSH I am not Gaara I am Rock Lee!" "No, you're Gaara." "Hmm?" "Oh Naruto you are probably feeling the affects of Vodka, it is me Rock Lee." "Oh, okay" Then Naruto passed out and Rock Lee brought him back into the house to rest._

_**Back In Cullen's House**_

_Lee walked into Cullen's house with Naruto over his shoulder. "Hey guys" Cullen said. "Naruto needs aspirin." "Okay" so Cullen went upstairs to his hospital-like area and got_

_Some aspirin and gave it to Naruto. Then, after Naruto felt better, he went home but not before he walked Hinata home._

_**Hyuga Compound**_

_They walked up to the front gate, kissed and went to their homes. 'Hey Kyuubi?' 'What!!??' 'Do you like me, as a friend?' 'Sure why not' 'good'. So Naruto walked home ate some ramen and went to sleep._

_**End Recap**_

Naruto was asleep in his house, and then started to stir. He opened his eyes, got up and headed toward his shower.

**In The Bathroom**

Naruto got out of his pajamas, and turned the water for the shower on. But as he started to rinse himself, he felt a dark aura loom over his whole entire body for a split second. After feeling it, he shut off the water, dried himself off, got dressed, and ran towards the front gates.

**The front gates of Konoha**

When he arrived he saw a horrible sight. Kiba, was standing on top of a giant flying ship. "Damnitt!" He swore outloud. Then Cullen and Hinata ran up. "Naruto!" Cullen said "Kiba is still alive and has joined up with the Akatsuki". "But, I thought Kiba destroyed the Akatsuki, and i thought we killed Kiba!!!". Naruto Exclaimed in shock. "I thought we did too, I guess he is smarter than we think".

Then Kiba yelled "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, YOU WILL ALL SEE, THE TRUE POWER OF KIBA INUZUKA!!!!!!" Then Kiba pressed a button on the control deck, and hundred of pods shot out. The pods landed, then each one popped open, to reveal Kiba's army of sport ninjas. There were 4 groups of enemys. Soccer, Football, Baseball, and Hockey. There were 300 altogether. 75 of each.

"Damnitt" Naruto yelled for a second time that day. Then suddenly, 20 of the soccer ninjas yelled, "Soccer Style: Soccerball Meteorite Jutsu!" Then they all kicked their soccer balls into the air, jumped after them, and when they reached 30 ft up, they axe-kicked them and they went rocketing like a bunch of Meteorites toward Cullen, Naruto and Hinata. Then Hinata yeled "Kaiten" and started rapidly spinning as a giant orb surrounded her and Naruto. Cullen yelled "Lighting Shield" as an orb of lightning surrounded him. The soccer balls were barely deflected as they bounced of of eaches shields.

Then, all of the football ninjas ran towards Naruto and the gang while making hand-signs. "Football Style: Earth tackle" they all yelled as they all tackled the ground 50 ft away from Naruto. Then a giant rock wave launched out of the ground 5 ft in front of all of the football Ninja. The trio jumped out of the way and started making seperate hand-seals. "Byakugan" "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Raikou Bunshin no Jutsu" They each yelled out. Then 100 Narutos and 100 Cullens appeared. Then Hinata activated her Byakugan. Then each "Army" ran at eachother. Each clone of Naruto started making Rasengans, and each clone of Cullen made Raiyaris (sound familiar). Right as the attacks hit, a giant explosion happened.

"Hah, did you really think they could beat us Kiba?!" Naruto Yelled. And when the dust from the explosion cleared, Naruto, Cullen, and Hinata stood there with smirks on their faces. Then Deidara and Tobi jumped down. "HAHAHA!!!" Deidara laughed, "you can not beat the great Deidara, yeah". "Hey, what about me?" Tobi asked with tears coming through the one eye hole in his mask. "Shut up Tobi, you are pathetic, yeah" Then Tobi ran away flailing his arms crying. Then when Deidara looked back, Naruto rasenganed him right through the heart. Deidara then yelled "No!!!" "I just wanted 'cough''cough', to be an artist" as he fell to the ground with a thud.

'BOOM' went Kiba's ship as a blue energy-like blast went right through his engines. "So that's what happened to Cell's Super Kame-Hame-Ha when he missed Goku with it." said Naruto. Then for the second time ever they heard Kiba yell, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!!!!!!!!" as an escape pod launched out of the ship holding Kiba, and all the hockey players. "Damn, he got away again!!!!" yelled Naruto with frustration clear in his voice.

**At Suna**

"HARDER GAARA!!!"

**Woops, wrong place**

**Somewhere in the water country**

So your telling me you are one of the seven swordsman of the mist, correct?" Kiba asked a cloaked figure. "Yes" the cloaked figure answered "Perfect" Kiba said "MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Kiba laughed maniacally.

**Baa-ch-oww! I mean the Hokage's Office**

"So you three have stopped Kiba yet again?" Tsunade answered suprised. Naruto, cullen and Hinata nodded. "Good, to celebrate, we will hold a concert!". "Why?' Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised. "CAUSE I'M DRUNK DAMNITT!!" Tsunade yelled flustered from the alcohol. "Fine Fine" Naruto answered.

**2 weeks later at the concert**

Everyone in Konoha was standing in front of a giant stage. Everything was dark until the stage lights went on. Naruto, Cullen, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Shino stood on the stage with their instruments. Shikamaru was wearing a black open vest with black baggy cargo pants with a chain hanging from the pocket, and was standing in front of some kick-ass turn tables. Neji was wearing a black t-shirt with a white Hyuuga symbol on the front of it, and black cargo shorts, he was playing bass guitar. Cullen was still wearing his black hoody sweatshirt with his urban camo shorts, and was holding no instrument, which means he is going to sing. I have a picture of what lee looked like in my profile. , and was playing the drums. Shino was wearing a black version of his coat, and black cargo pants like Shikamaru, and was playing the electric guitar. And lastly, Naruto was wearing a sratched up black t-shirt and sratched up cargo pants, and had belts hanging everywhere.

(They looked a little emo)

**1st Song: "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park**

**For those of you who do not know Linkin Park's songs, go to youtube to listen to them**

"Are you people ready to FUCKIN ROCK!!!!" Naruto yelled into the Mic. "YEAH!!" the croud yelled back. "Then Let's ROCK". Then Shino started playing the opening part of the song, "This song is called one step closer" Naruto said into the mic. Then everyone else started playing too. Then Naruto started singing (I'll put where Cullen sings in perenthasis).

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
(Just like before...)

Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
(Just like before...)

Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
Break break break break break

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
shut up, when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up  
I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
Everything you say to me  
(Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)  
I need a little room to breathe  
(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break)

**"YEAH!!!!!" **The croud yelled when the song was done.

"Now this next song is called Faint!"

**2nd Song: "Faint" by Linkin Park**

(I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got)

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

(I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
'cause you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got)

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Nowww  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right nowww

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

"This song is called What I've Done.

**3rd Song: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park**

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies 

[Pre-Chorus  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

[Chorus  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
Well I cleaned this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

[Chorus  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

[Chorus  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

The croud of Konoha was still cheering. Then Hinata came out. (I have what she is wearing in my profile). "You ready Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Yup" she said and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"Alright!" Hinata yelled into the mic. "This song is called Wake Me up Inside!!!"

**4th Song: "Wake Me up Inside" by Evanescence feat. Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park**

**Hinata sings un-perenthasised, and Naruto sings the other.**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Then Naruto yelled "let's get right to the next song, Rawkfist!!"

**5th Song: "Rawkfist" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

Throw up your rockfist if you're feelin it when I drop this. Show 'em how we blow the spot,  
Let's make it hot, Let's shock 'em with the bodyrock 'til the party stops. It's time to take  
it up a notch, and keep it locked, for all the headbangers in the parking lot. Here we come, if  
you're ready or not. No time to talk. Cause we on the clock bringin that Uhh, Uhh, to your  
block. Let me show ya where we're comin from, it don't stop, from L.A. to New York. Show me  
what you got now!

All I know, is what it did take to make this, All I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know, is what it did take to make this. All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, Light it up now.

Try runnin me down, keep runnin around, I'm fakin you out, would you just, make it what you  
want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm callin you out, won't ya just set  
me free. Try runnin me down, keep runnin around, I'm fakin you out, would you just, make it  
what you want it to be, about to find out, what you're all about, I'm callin you out, won't ya  
just set me free.

All I know, is what it did take to make this, All I am, is what it will take to break this.  
All I know, is what it did take to make this. All I am is what it will take to break this.  
Light it up now, light it up now.

Throw up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this. Uhh, Uhh, That's the sound when  
the rock hits. Oh, you never know, I might let go. Just roll, roll. Get ready, Get set. Throw  
up your rawkfist if you're feelin it when I drop this. Uhh, Uhh, That's the sound when the rock  
hits. Oh, you never know, I might let go. Just roll, roll. Get ready, Get set.

That's the sound when the rock hits, that's the sound when the rock hits, that's the sound  
when the rock hits. Jump, jump! Make the sound when the rock hits,

Throw up you rockfist if you're feelin it when I drop this.

"This next song is called points of authority" Naruto said. Then Naruto started singing (I'll put where Cullen sings in perenthasis).

**6th Song: "Points of Authority" by Linkin Park**

(Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last)

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

_[Chorus:_  
You like to think you're never wrong  
You live what you've learnd  
You have to act like you're someone  
You live what you've learned  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You live what you've learned  
You want to share what you have been through  
You live what you've learned

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

_[Chorus_

(Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last)

_[Chorus_

_[Chorus:_  
You like to think you're never wrong – (Forfeit the game)  
You live what you've learned  
You have to act like you're someone – (Forfeit the game)  
You live what you've learned  
You want someone to hurt like you – (Forfeit the game)  
You live what you've learned  
You want to share what you have been through  
You live what you've learned

Once again the croud was cheering as loud as they could. "I think they like us Naruto" Cullen said. "Yup".

"Yo, this next song is called is called leave out all the rest".

**7th Song: "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park**

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

"And now for the finale" Naruto yelled into the mic. "we will be singing the best song we have!!!". Naruto sings between the percents, Cullen sings perenthasised, and Shino sings unperenthasised.

**8th Song: "Jigga What / Faint" Linkin Park feat. Jay-Z**

Jigga what, Jigga who?  
Jigga what, Jigga who?  
Jigga what, Jigga who?

You gon' need a vocal in, right?

Motherfuckers wanna act loco, hit em wit, numerous  
shots with the fo'-fo'  
Faggots wanna talk to Po-Po's, smoke em like cocoa  
Fuck rap, coke by the boatload  
Fuck dat, on the run-by, gun high, one eye closed  
Left holes through some guy clothes  
Stop your bullshittin, glock with the full clip  
Motherfuckers better duck when the fool spit  
One shot could make a nigga do a full flip  
See the nigga layin shocked when the bullet hit  
Oh hey ma, how you, know niggaz wanna buy you  
But see me I wanna Fuck for Free like Akinyele  
Now I gotta let her take this ride, make you feel it  
inside your belly, if it's tight get the K-Y Jelly  
All night get you wide up inside the telly  
Side to side, til you say Shino you're too much for me

(I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got)

Got a condo with nuttin but condoms in it  
The same place where the rhymes is invented  
So all I do is rap and sex, imagine how I stroke  
See how I was flowin on my last cassette?  
Rapid-fire like I'm blastin a Tec, never jam though  
Never get high, never run out of ammo  
Niggaz hatin n shit cause I slayed your bitch  
You know your favorite, I know it made you sick  
And now you're, actin raw but you never had war  
Don't know how to carry your hoe, (wanna marry your hoe)  
Now she's mad at me, causer Your Majesty, just happened to be  
A pimp with a tragedy  
She wanted, us to end, cause I fucked with friends  
She gave me one more chance and I fucked her again  
I seen her tears as she busted in, I said, "Shit..  
there's a draft, shut the door bitch and come on in!"

(I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got)

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

"THANK YOU GOOD NIGHT!!!" Naruto yelled into the mic along with Cullen. Then they walked off the stage.

**At The Zesaigon Mansion/ Compound Thingy... OF DOOM!!!**

They arrived at Cullen's mansion at 3:30 pm. They all sat down for a while until Naruto said "Hey Cullen why don't you give us a tour of your house?" "Okay" Cullen answered. "Follow me!" So they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Everyone can search where they want." and with that said Cullen ran off laughing maniacally. They all sweatdropped and decided to look around.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto was walking on the second floor until he found a door that said "forbidden". "Naruto, I'm going to head this way". Hinata said. "Okay" he answered. He then pushed the door marked Forbidden open, and walked in. He started looking for a light switch on account of it was pitch black in the room. "Aha!" he said with a little bit of triumph as he flicked up the switch. He turned around and saw the most desturbing thing he had ever seen in his life."A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BONDAGE ROOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he turned off the light, ran out of the room, and slammed the door shut. (Got a picture of the bondage room in my profile)

**With Hinata**

She had wondered off pretty far and was out of earshot of Naruto's yell. She was walking around until she saw a door marked "Death". She pushed it open and she turned on the light. She turned around and saw...saw...saw! "BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled as she jumped into the 50 ft pile of stuffed bunnies.

**With Rock Lee**

Being Lee, he was off looking for a training room. He then saw a door marked "Enter Lee for an ultimate challenge". "Yosh I will except any challenge." He then walked into the room and saw, giant, eyebrow clippers with arms and legs walking towards him. He ran towards the door and tried to open it, only to find out it was locked from the outside. Seeing he was trapped, he turned around, got into his stance and charged.

**With Ino**

She was on the third floor since Cullen already showed her the second floor. She eventually saw a sign on a door that read, "Beauty Room". So, being Ino she opened the door. Then when she closed the door the sign fell off and beneath it, it read. "Lesbian Porn Room". All you heared was a click (from the light switch), and two minutes later, you heared "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Come from inside the room. Then Ino busted down the door and ran as fast as she could.

**With Neji**

Being Neji, he was looking for a library, or a scroll room. Eventually he found a door marked "Pet Room", so he decided to go inside the room. When he got in and turned on the lights. He saw a gigantic room (and I mean gigantic) lined with hundreds of different cages. But something caught his eye. It was an opened scroll. So he walked over to it and read it. It said "To search for animal, simply right the name down and pour chakra into the name of the animal". That's all he read and he wrote down eagle on the scroll, then he poured chakra into it and it started glowing, then all of the cages strted to slide around wicked fast. (Think the matrix) Then a bunch of cages came up to him, each with an eagle inside. He went over to look at the white one wich seemed to back away from him in shyness. But when he got in front of the white eagles cage, the black one smiled maniacally.

**With Shino**

Shino was walking non-chalantely down a hallway as a door caught his eye. It was marked "Pesticides Room". Shino was pissed. He ran at the door and busted it down. He saw every single pesticide known to man. Suddenly, he pulled out two big-ass metal sludge-hammers and started to destroy everything in this poor defenceless room.

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was looking for a place to sleep and found a room marked "Pillows made of clouds room". Seeing this made him smile like Naruto, and giggle like a happy school girl. So he opened the dor quickly, closed it quickly. jumped on one of the cloud-pillow thingies and fell asleep.

**With Cullen**

"That's what they get for trusting me to make their trip in my house enjoyable". He said as he smiled happily, looking at six different screens. Then he pressed a button below Hinata's, Shino's, and Shikamaru's screens. Then laughed maniacally. "MUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

**End Chapter**

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I went on vacation.

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy the chapter. Also, I would like to give a shoutout to the member Jane Beckerville.

**Recap**

_**With Cullen**_

_"That's what they get for trusting me to make their trip in my house enjoyable". He said as he smiled happily, looking at six different screens. Then he pressed a button below Hinata's, Shino's, and Shikamaru's screens. Then laughed maniacally. "MUHUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"._

**End Recap**

**With Hinata**

Hinata was still laying in the pile of stuffed bunnies until she noticed one of them twitch. She jumped back in shock and got into a fighting stance. Then 25 of the bunnies jumped up and they all got in stances. Then 3 of the bunnies charged and theey all jumped at Hinata. Hinata knocked away one of them with a back-fist, then followed up with a punch to another one. Then the last one's head was cut off with a kunai. Then Hinata got seerious and ran at the bunnies. Right when she was close enough the bunnies jumped on her. Where she used to be, there was a pile of bunnies. Then, Hinata jumped straight up, and out of the pile as bunnies flew everywhere. Then she wipped out a scythe and yelled, "Take this you fluffy bastards" then she proceded to slice off the bunnies heads.

**With Naruto**

After he recovered from the shock of what he saw, he walked towards a room. He walked into a random room, and all you heard was some rock music.

**With Neji**

As Neji was looking at the white hawk, the black one was still staring at Neji with a crazy smile. Then suddenly, the black hawk launched out of its cage and flew towards Neji. Neji heard the hawk's wings flapping so he spun around and yelled "Crikey, a black Suna Hawk, this is going to be fun". Then right as the hawk got close enough, he grabbed it by one of its talons, then put it on his arm. Then he turned to a random direction and said, "Looks like this time this little bugga didn't get away. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was still sleeping on the clouds when he suddenly woke up. 'weird' he thought, 'I usually don't wake up this fast'. Then he noticed all of the clouds turn dark. Then when he was about to get up, the clouds formed into a stretcher and he was strapped down. Then the ceiling turned into a giant HD TV, suddenly there was a click, and The Telletubbies appeared on the screen. "Aha, aha" laughed the sun baby on the telletubbies. "NO, NOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Shikamaru in anguish. He closed his eyes but belts came out and strapped his eyes open.

**With Shino**

Shino was done with destroying the pesticides so he left the room. He continued to walk until he found a room marked "Bug Room". So he walked in. When he saw all of the bugs in this room, he was on cloud nine. He started to twirl around all of the glass cages and containers while singing (In the tune of buttercup) "My little buggy-bug, my little buggy-bug, I'll show my affection by giving you a huggy-hug." But, he didn't notice someone else in the room, "umm, Sh-Shino" asked a very scared and confused Hinata. Shino freezed and slowly turned around to see Hinata staring at him like he was a phsyco. (Once Hinata was done Killing all of the bunnies she went into this room to look for Shino) "U-umm h-hi Hi-Hi-Hinata" "H-hi" she said as she slowly backed up to the door, then when she got close enough, she whipped open the door, and bolted out of the room.

**With Naruto**

Remember how you all heard the guitar? When Naruto went into the room he found an electric guitar and he started to play, and after that he made shadow clones and drums, bass, and another electric guitar He sterted the music then started singing Sum 41's, Fat Lip. (I don't feel like typing these lyrics like last time so find them yourself).

**With Hinata**

She was still running because of what she saw Shino doing, and she bumped into someone. She fell back and landed on her butt. When she looked up she saw, "Barnie!!??" she asked very shocked. "Hi little girl, wanna here a story?" "umm sure" she answered a little weirded out. "Being stuck in this suit I have never been able to have sex, but since I now have a hole where my penis is... I CAN RAPE YOU!!!". "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in shere terror as a purple 11 inch dick shot out of his suit. She ran for dear life away from the evil, purple molester. As she rounded a corner she saw Neji coming down the hall with a black hawk on his arm, and for some reason dressed like Steve Irwin. "Help Neji!!!" She yelled as she passed him. He had already relized what was going on and said to the black hawk "well little bugga, time to fly away" and with that the black hawk flew off into the... sun.. set? He got into a weird stance and said "Irwin Clan Kekkei Genkai: Spear the snake jutsu!" (Guess what "snake" he meant). The next thing you saw was Barnie limping away with a spear going through his dick and singing "Clean-up, clean-up cough cough, everybody cough do your share."

"That'll teach you to try and rape my cousin." Neji said confidently.

**With Naruto**

Naruto stared in aww as he continued to listen to his favorite band. "LINKIN PARK!!!!!!" "Whatsup Naruto" said Mike (Mike Shinoda: Back-up vocalist, pianist, guitarist.)

as he handed Naruto a mike. So Naruto started to sing along with Chester (Chester Bennington: Lead vocalist, and guitarist).

**With Hinata**

After being rescued by Neji from Barnie, she had to clear her mind. She followed an arrow that was on the wall to double doors. She opened one of them and took a peak. Inside was a kitchen, so she decided to walk inside and make a sandwich. Then, as she was walking to the fridge, a trap door opened and she fell through. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled until the door closed and you couldn't hear her anymore.

**With Shino**

'I have to get out of here' Shino thought as he launched out his bugs to find an exit. He waited for 5 minutes until one came back. The bug said "There's an exit to your right you lazy bastard" "thanks". With that he went through the door and ended up at the front of his house.

**With Hinata**

After she fell through the trap door in the kitchen, she landed in her bedroom.

**With Shikamaru**

After watching Teletubbies for two hours, the belts let him go and he fell out of the stretcher and went into a hole next to it. The next time he woke up, he was in his family's deer farm.

**With Naruto**

After playing most of Linkin Parks songs, with Linkin Park, he said his goodbyes and made his way through another door. As he went through, he was suddenly teleported outside of the Zesaigon estate.


	8. I'M BACK BITCHES

**GUESS WHAT SKANKS**

I**T HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE BEN ON HERE, AND I MIGHT DECIDE TO CONTINUE, GIVE ME SOME INPUT SO I CAN GIVE SOME OUTPUT PEOPLE. IT'S ALL UP TO YOU IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
